The House in the Woods
by OverlordMao
Summary: "(Please...don't run away!)" Nodoka unwillingly has her body swapped with a witch and now the witch will use her body to fulfill her agenda. How can Nodoka cope with her new body and with no one to help her? Crosses over with the Witch's House/also known as Majo no Ie. Contains moderate amount of blood. Spoilers to those who haven't played the game yet or reached the true ending.
1. Chapter 1

**The House in the Woods**

"_(Please...somebody...)"_

A gurgled yet unintelligible cry is heard throughout the dark room. Thunder cracked outside the house as the lightning briefly illuminates the room, showing a horribly disfigured body of a girl with both of her legs severed and bloodied. Her violet bangs concealed where her eyes used to be as tears of blood trails down from the empty eye sockets and down her face as she desperately cries for help, but all it came out, is a weak moan as she is unable to speak. In front of her, stood a girl with a similar violet hair albeit a shorter hairstyle. She looks down in melancholy at the girl who's been reaching out for her helplessly.

"I'm so very sorry...but there is no other way." She said. "There is something I must do, and I can't finish it with a body such as that." She turns her back at her and began to walk out of the room. A black cat jumps out of the blood stained bed and accompany the girl.

"I will give you your body back once I'm done with my task. Until then...please stay in this room until I return." She said as she leaves the room, leaving the bloodied girl to lie helplessly on the ground while reaching out for her.

"...ghu... ...uhha... ...ghhj..."

"_(No...come back! I don't want to stay in this body forever! ...Help me...please...anyone...! Negi...)."_

* * *

An hour earlier, deep in the woods, a 10-year-old boy is watching a girl older than him practicing magic. He claps his hand in amazement as he see's a white bolt of lightning hit a tree, charring the trunk.

"That's amazing, Yue! Your magic skills have been improving!" He gushed out.

The girl, Yue smiled upon his remark. "Thanks, I have been practicing." She replied.

"Keep that up, and you become a splendid mage someday!" He said.

Yue's face flushed red as an orange, twin-tailed girl with bells adorned on each of her pigtails slaps the boy hard on the back.

"Quit flattering him, Negi, you're embarrassing her!" She said jokingly.

Negi scratched his head as they chuckled lightly. She then noticed her shy bookworm friend staring out at Negi and the others.

"Hey, Nodoka! You awake?" She said, snapping her back to reality.

"H...huh? Oh, I'm sorry Asuna, I was staring into space!" She stammered.

"It's alright, no need to freak out, Nodoka!" Asuna replied with a cheeky grin.

Nodoka smiled lightly as she stands up from the stump she's been sitting on. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse at a black cat staring at her. It twitched its ear as it turns around and scurried off, not before stopping and cocking its head back at her, telling her to follow it.

"Nodoka? Is something the matter?" Negi asked in concern.

Nodoka shook her head. "It's nothing." She replied. "I'm going to take a walk around."

"Alright don't go far now, you hear?" Asuna said.

Nodoka nodded her head and left her friends and follow the cat. The cat lead her down the deeper part of the woods as Nodoka follows it. As they went far away from Negi and the others, Nodoka lost sight of the cat and she realizes that she was lost.

"Oh no, where did I go? I must've went too far in the woods!" She said worriedly.

Suddenly, the sky darkens as dark clouds cover the sky and a low roar of thunder is heard, surprising Nodoka. A raindrop fell on her cheek as it begins to rain.

"Oh no, I need to get back!" She said as she runs back. But the more she ran, the more difficult for her to find her way back.

"Where am I going? This isn't the path I took!" She said. Her worries begins to rise significantly as lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed. "I'm scared, where is everyone? Negi sensei! Asuna! Yue! Where are you?!" Nodoka called out. But there was no answer. All alone and scared, she suddenly hears a lone mew not far from her. She looked around and see's the same cat from before. It wanders to a different path, telling Nodoka to follow it. She did what the cat wanted and follows it down the path, hoping it will lead her to her friends.

* * *

As Nodoka continues to follow the cat, she ended up near an old mansion. The cat scampered its way to the mansion and entered inside. Curious, Nodoka followed the cat inside. As she entered, the cat stared at her while sitting between the two vases. She was dripping wet from the rain and mud was on her shoes. She stepped closer and the door mysteriously closed behind her, startling her.

"Where am I? What is this place?" She asked nervously.

"Yo."

Nodoka looked at the cat who is still staring at her.

"You should really dry yourself up, you're lucky you haven't caught a cold yet."

Nodoka stared at the cat, surprised that it can talk.

"Surprised that I'm somehow talking? Yeah, I'm no ordinary cat, I can see it in your eyes." The cat said. "Anywho, you're inside an old mansion. Only one resident lives here. Speaking of which, there is someone who wants to meet you. Follow me."

The cat scampered off to the door to the left, Nodoka followed suit. She took a glimpse at the scissor chained on the workbench. There was dry blood stained on the scissor blades. Nodoka gulped nervously as she continues to follow the cat through the dining room. They continue their way to the kitchen and a stairway leading to a corridor.

"We're almost there, keep walking." The cat said.

Nodoka nodded her head as they walked down the hallway. They passed by a series of broken picture frames of flowers and bloodied handprints stains the wall. They finally arrived at a door with a pink carpet with white borders.

"We're here. Please bear in mind that what you'll see will be...somewhat disturbing if you have the stomach for it. But anyways, come in, I'm sure she will be happy to see a guest coming to visit her." The cat said.

Nodoka slowly turned the knob and walked in. In the middle of the room, lies a girl with her eyes hidden within the bloodstains and the shades of her bangs, bedridden. Nodoka stared in shock upon seeing bloodstains on her clothes and her face. The cat scurried its way up to the girl's bed and sat down right next to her.

"Viola, she's here." It said.

The girl, Viola, nods her head slowly and muttered something to the cat, barely audible for Nodoka to hear. The cat nods his head and faced Nodoka.

"Viola said for you to come here. Come on, don't be shy." It said.

Nodoka nervously closed the door and steps closer to Viola. Suddenly, as she walks a few steps closer to her bed, a magic circle glows blood-red beneath Nodoka and Viola's bed as the cat jumped off and walked out of the circle.

"Wha...what's going on!?" Nodoka asked, very frightened of the circle formed under her..

"I'm very sorry for leading you away from your friends. But we're going to use you for a second." The cat replied.

"U-use me?"

"That's right, you see. Viola here was betrayed by her friend some time ago, and she wants revenge on her but is unable to because of the poor state she's in."

Viola removed her bed sheets and fully reveal her body, legless and bloodied. The very sight of it caused Nodoka to shriek in terror. Viola then crawl her way to Nodoka, before falling off the bed, but continues to crawl towards her.

"...Ggh... ...gga... ...hh..." Viola's words are unintelligible, making it sound like gurgled cries. She grabbed her leg, ensuring that she won't escape.

"N-no, let me go!" Nodoka pleaded as she struggled to get free.

"You cannot escape, young lady, not during the spell's activation. Speaking of spells, since Viola is unable to recite the incantation thanks to her old friend destroying her voice, I'll be the one reciting it for her. Bear in mind, that this will be a quick and painless process." The cat said. It began to recite an incantation of an unknown language. The magic circle below them glows brightly as Nodoka struggled to get free.

"Stop it! I want to leave!" She exclaimed.

"...Ghg..."

The cat finished its incantation and casts its spell at both of them. The room glowed crimson and thunder crashed down at the mansion as Nodoka let out a loud scream. As the spell is complete, Viola released her grip at Nodoka's leg. Nodoka however, took a deep breath and feel her eyes with her hand.

"These eyes...I can see properly again." She said, revealing to be Viola who successfully swapped bodies with Nodoka's. "I can speak properly again as well."

"So the spell works as usual. We were fortunate we could find someone who's willing to participate." The cat said.

Nodoka looks up at herself and at her own hand. Upon realization, she tried to scream, but all she can let out is a weak cry.

"_(What's going on? Why can't I scream?)"_

Viola knelt down and brushed her former body's hair to the side. "I'm sorry for doing this, I am truly sorry. If only my body wasn't so...unpleasant, it would've been easier."

"Now that you have a new body, whatever shall you do, my faithful witch?" The cat asked.

Viola stood up and faced the cat. "Now that I have this body, I will pay my old friend a little visit." She replied coldly.

"And what about her?"

Viola glanced at Nodoka, who is helplessly staring at her with her empty sockets. "If she were to go out to her friends looking like that, then it would drive them away or worse..." She replied, recalling her tragic memories. "Until I've fulfilled my task, she will stay here."

Nodoka stared at Viola in shock. "...Ssa...! ...eeha...!" She struggled to say

"_(Stay here!? No! I want my body back! I want to see my friends again!)"_

Nodoka tried to call for help, but all of her cries ends up weak and gurgled.

"_(Please...somebody...!)"_

Viola looks down at her in melancholy, remembering her fate as she is trapped within that body.

"I'm so very sorry...but there is no other way." She said. "There is something I must do, and I can't finish it with a body such as that." She turns her back at her and began to walk out of the room. The cat runs up and accompany her.

"I will give you your body back once I'm done with my task. Until then...please stay in this room until I return." She said as she leaves the room, leaving Nodoka to lie helplessly on the ground while reaching out for her.

"...ghu... ...uhha... ...ghhj..."

* * *

Viola leave the mansion with the cat trailing behind her. She looks up and see the rain finally stopped and the clouds turn gray. She looks down at her own legs and smiled softly, recalling when is the last time she walked with her own legs. Suddenly, she perks up as she hears voices calling out for Nodoka's name. She looks closer and see's Negi and the others searching for Nodoka.

"Nodoka! Where are you?" Negi called out.

"Hey, Bookworm! Where are you hiding? Come out already!" Asuna said.

"_(So, these are her friends...it would be very heartbreaking if they see her in the poor state she's in.)"_ She thought.

"They're looking for the girl or perhaps I say...you." The cat said.

"Then I should go, they shouldn't worry for their friend anymore." Viola replied.

"Then this is where we part ways, till we meet again, young witch." The cat said before scampering off to the trees.

Viola then walks to them and present herself, giving them a surprise.

"Bookworm, there you are! Where'd you go? We had to form a search party to find you while it was raining!" Asuna said.

Viola shook her head and smiled softly. "I'm fine, I just got a little lost on my little walk."

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Come on, we should head back before it starts to rain again!" Negi said.

Viola nodded her head as she followed them back to Mahora Academy. Unaware of them, a girl with two blonde braids in the front watched from behind a tree.

"So...she managed to survive the ordeal. And now she's out to get me." She giggled sinisterly. "All right, I'll play your little game, little Viola." She disappeared within the deep thicket as the cat sat down near a stump and watched her leave.

* * *

Inside a wooden cabin, the vampire, Evangeline stared outside the window, watching the rain pours down.

"Master, is something the matter?" Her robotic assistant, Chachamaru asked in a monotonous voice.

"I can feel it... There's something unnatural from within the woods, and that foolish boy and his friends failed to notice it. All but one..." Eva replied in a stern tone, causing Chachamaru to stare at her with concern.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Viola's room, Nodoka remains on the floor weeping silently as her body was stolen from her. The burning pain inside her throat caused her to cry out weakly. With no one inside the house, Nodoka is all alone without anyone, not even her friends in Mahora to help her.

"Yo."

Nodoka lifted her head and see the same black cat who has been accompanying Viola on her quest for vengeance.

"...Ghhg... ...yygh..."

"Not used to that body huh? Don't be down, it takes about a few years or two for Viola to get used to that." The cat said.

"...Yhh... ...ggrgh..."

"Hm? Why you? Because, Viola said that you reminded her as herself before her switch. So naive and kind hearted." The cat replied.

"...Lllea... ...hhea..."

"Leave here? I'm afraid you can't do that. Even if you were to leave this place, how would your friends react if they see you looking like that?" The cat said. "You do remember that you're in Viola's body and not yours."

Nodoka remembered what it said and sobbed weakly. The cat sighed deeply seeing Nodoka's miserable state.

"Come on, don't cry. Look at the bright side, now that you're in her body, you have access to her magic." It said in attempt to cheer her up. "Viola is a witch you know, so you can do any kinds of stuff whatever you do."

"...ghuu..."

"It's not enough for you to see your friends again huh? You're no fun." The cat said.

* * *

Back in Mahora Academy, Class 3-A, Viola quietly sits in Nodoka's desk and calmly read a book. With no one raising a suspicion about her, Viola felt at ease. However, her memories of her past has etched to her mind, she is unable to shake off the fact that she has been betrayed by her best friend even by her own father.

"Nodoka?"

Viola peeks up from her book and see's Yue and Haruna standing in front of her. "Yes?" She answered.

"You're being awfully quiet, as usual kinda...you okay?" Haruna asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Viola replied.

"Nodoka, ever since our trip to the woods, you've been kinda distant to everyone, including Negi sensei...why is that?" Yue asked with concern.

"Maybe...you guys kinda forgot her being lost, she's mad about you guys ditching her in the woods while it's raining!" Haruna replied.

"Shut up, Haruna, it's not that!" Yue snapped.

Viola shook her head. "I'm fine, I was lost in thought that's all." She replied. "You don't have to worry for me."

The door opened as Negi entered the classroom. Everyone went to their respective seats as Negi stands in front of them.

"Good morning, class." He said. "I have some good news for you."

"Good news? Well spill it out, teach!" Asuna said insistently.

"Don't interrupt him while he's speaking!" The class representative Ayaka argued.

"Settle down, please." Negi said with a worried smile. "Anyways, we have a new student attending in Mahora today, so I would like for all of you to give her a warm welcome." He turn and face the door. "You may come in now."

In a second, a girl walks inside the room. She faced them with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Viola, and I will be joining this class as of now. I do hope we will get along." She said sweetly.

Viola, however, peeked up at the new student with eyes full of disbelief. She tightened her grip at her book which Yue took notice at.

"Well, we're glad to have you be joining in our class right now, Viola, I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms!" Negi said smiling.

"Yes, we all would be great friends..." 'Viola' replied as she faced Viola, giving her a smug smile hidden by everyone.

Viola instantly slammed her book to her desk and stood up, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. She looks at everyone and regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw a bug." She said as she sat down.

"A-anyways, Viola why don't you sit at the empty seat over there?" Negi said.

'Viola' nods her head and moved to the empty seat. From afar, Eva raised a brow seeing 'Viola' and 'Nodoka's' actions.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Chachamaru asked her.

"It's nothing, Chachamaru. But something tells me that the new girl and Nodoka's reaction is telling me something..." She replied.

After class, Yue walked over to Asuna who is chattering with the other students.

"Hey, Asuna... Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, Yue, what's up?" Asuna said.

"Well, it's about Nodoka. She's been acting strange lately, you've noticed that right?" Yue said.

"Oh yeah...she's just jumped ever since she saw that new girl." Asuna replied. "Did she know her or something?"

"Maybe she's her lost friend or something, maybe that's why she's all jumpy." The pinkette Makie said.

Yue shook her head. "No, I've known Nodoka all my life, there's no way the new student could've been her friend." She replied.

"Hello, are you girls talking to me?"

They turned around and see's 'Viola' standing right behind them, smiling innocently.

"Oh hey um...Viola right?" Asuna said.

"Correct, it's nice to meet you." 'Viola' replied.

"Um yeah, I'm Asuna, that's Yue and Makie. Nice to meet you too." Asuna said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Asuna." 'Viola' said, smiling gently. "Say, your friend over there, why is she alone?" She asked.

"Who, Nodoka? I dunno, she's just is. And to be honest, she's been acting weird lately." Asuna replied.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should try to talk to her." 'Viola' said.

"Go ahead, I'm sure Bookworm would be happy to meet the new girl." Asuna said.

'Viola' nodded her head and walked over to Viola.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said.

Viola however, ignored her and has her eyes fixed to her book.

"Come on, it's not nice for you to ignore your new classmate. Isn't that right...Viola?" 'Viola' said with an eerie smile.

Viola slammed her book shut and shot a glare at 'Viola'.

"My, did I caught your attention already?" 'Viola' said smugly.

"Nodoka? What's the matter?"

Viola looked over and see Negi and the others staring at her nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to talk to her alone." She said as she walked out of the classroom. 'Viola' followed suit and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Viola asked coldly.

"My, that's a rude question to ask. Aren't you happy to see me?" 'Viola' said.

"How can I be happy when I see you prancing shamelessly in my body, Ellen?" Viola replied.

Ellen giggled sinisterly. "So you still remember that? How sweet. You're not so different yourself with that new body of yours. Speaking of which, whatever did you do to the poor soul whose body you've stolen?" She asked.

"She remains in the house you used to call home. Unlike you, I never inflict any harm to your old body." Viola replied.

"Oh? But you've forcibly stole her body away while exchanging it with my, oh excuse me...your own. The poor girl is miserable in her state, you should have known too." Ellen said grinning smugly at Viola. "And now that I'm here, what are you going to do with me? Kill me? Mutilate your own body with everyone watching? And what about your dear father? Oh, that one I will not say."

Viola curled her hand into a fist. "What about my father? What did you do to him?" She asked with a hint of anger slightly increasing in volume.

"Oh, he had an 'accident' while hunting. It was a tragic sight." Ellen replied while grinning ear-to-ear.

Viola slammed her fist to the wall. "You bitch!" She roared.

Ellen then giggled maliciously, and then broke out into laughter clutching her sides. "Oh look at you, your expression is so priceless! Did you forget that your own father betrayed you for me? He even called you a monster!"

"That's because you stole my life away from me!" Viola shot back as she grabbed Ellen by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "You were my friend! I helped you when you're sick!"

Ellen continued to grin devilishly at Viola. "That's right, you did help me. You helped me relieve of my sickness by offering me your body!"

"Shut up...SHUT UP!-!" Viola screamed as she tightened her grip at Ellen's neck.

"Nodoka!"

Viola suddenly stopped choking Ellen and turned around. She see's Negi, Asuna, and Yue staring at her in shock upon seeing her actions.

"N-Nodoka...why are you attacking the new girl? What's gotten into you?" Asuna asked.

"That's right, what HAS gotten into you, 'Nodoka'?" Ellen mimicked with a sly grin.

Viola dropped Ellen and faced them with a hurt expression, her tears in her eyes are threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, I...I need to be alone for awhile..." She said before running off.

"Nodoka wait!" Yue said as she chase after her. Both Negi and Asuna ran up to Ellen and comfort her while she fakes tears and told them what happened.

* * *

The bell has rung as school is officially over for the weekends. Makie and her three friends: Yuna, Ako, and Akira were chatting about the recent news during class.

"Man, it's really hard to believe that a shy bookworm like Nodoka can be that aggressive." Yuna said while tossing her arms to the back of her head.

"Maybe something happened to both Nodoka and the new student back then. I mean, Nodoka's not too happy seeing her joining 3-A and all." Ako said.

"But Nodoka's never a violent type. Unlike Asuna and Ayaka, I never see Nodoka fight with anyone she hates." Makie said.

"Well that maybe true, but she's sure is acting really strange when she came back with Negi sensei and the others." Akira said.

The three nodded their heads in agreement, pondering about the mystery of Nodoka's sudden change.

"Anyways, that aside. I'm gonna go head home before the rain starts again." Yuna said. Makie and Akira said they will head home too.

"Well, you guys go on ahead. I have an errand to run at the infirmary." Ako said.

"Y'okay, try not to catch a cold when you head home, Ako!" Makie said as she, Yuna, and Akira heads to their dorm.

Ako smiled and runs to the infirmary. After a few minutes inside, she finishes her errand and walks home. Outside the academy, she looks up to see the endless gray clouds towering over Mahora. She was about to run home before it rains but suddenly she see's Ellen walking towards her.

"Oh! You're from 3-A, Ako is it?" She said.

Ako nodded her head. "Um, yeah. You must be Viola." She replied. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Nodoka..."

Ellen smiled and waved her hand. "It's alright, your friend must've gone through a lot of hard time under that stress."

Ako sighed. "But I don't know what's gotten into her, it's not like her to become so violent!"

"I'm sure she'll calm down and apologize what she did." Ellen replied. "Say, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Ako replied.

Ellen smiled. "Have you ever heard about a rumor going on?"

"What rumor?" Ako said.

"A rumor about a house appearing in the woods." Ellen replied eerily.

"A house...appearing in the woods?" Ako said nervously.

"Yes, they say that a witch is living in the house. I also hear that children who got lost in the woods are never seen again when they entered the witch's house." Ellen said. "I've seen it myself, but I never risked myself from entering. If you don't believe me, then see for yourself, if you're not afraid that is..." She giggled as she skips away, leaving Ako alone.

"A witch living in the woods?" Ako shook her head. "N-no...it's just a rumor, it can't be true! ...But then again...what if it is true?" She wondered as she glanced at the woods. "Maybe one little peek won't hurt." She said as she walks towards the woods. Rain starts to pour as Evangeline stood behind the walls of the academy, eavesdropping both Ellen and Ako.

"I knew it... There's no way Nodoka could be so hostile against the new student, unless she's someone else that this 'Viola' person knows who swapped her body." She said. "Maybe I should inform him about Nodoka and the new student. But then again...this is something he need to figure out himself. Nodoka however, how will she cope with her new body wherever she is?" Evangeline wondered as she walks away as Chachamaru accompanies her.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside Viola's house, the cat look out through the window while Nodoka lies on the floor remaining helpless, unable to stand or speak in her poor state.

"The rain's pouring down hard. Shame, I was looking forward on going out on a stroll." It said. It squints its eyes and look from afar. "Looks like you'll be having a visitor, from a school not far from here."

"...ggh...!" Nodoka lifted her head and faced the cat as it jumps off the window and heads out to the door.

"I know it would be very lonely being all holed up in this dark room, so I'll leave this door open. That way, you'll move around this mansion a lot more. Have fun." It said as it leaves the room.

"...ghuu..."

Nodoka crawled her way to the door, making sickening squelching noise from the blood from her severed legs as she exited the room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ako walked her way from Mahora Academy to the woods in order to find the house from the rumor told by 'Viola'. A low rumbling boom is heard throughout the woods as the rain pours down..

"I have to find that house fast, I knew I should've bring an umbrella!" Ako said to herself as she starts running. She ran straight down the path but a fog is formed obscuring her vision. Eventually, she got lost in the middle of the forest, not knowing where to go next.

"Now what? Where do I go next?" She wondered. She looked left and right in order to find her way. Suddenly, she heard a mew and she notice a cat sitting on a stump staring at her with its yellow eyes. It leapt off the stump and scurried away, cocking its head back at Ako, telling her to follow it. Curious, Ako began to follow the cat as it scampered its way down the woods.

* * *

Back in Mahora, inside Nodoka's dorm, Viola lies down on her bed, staring off into space, thinking about Ellen as she suddenly joined Mahora as its student. There are questions that are blaring in her head; such as 'Why is she here? How did she know I was here?' or 'Have she come here to torment me some more?'. The very thoughts of her caused Viola to bite her lower lip, reliving her painful memories.

"Nodoka?"

Viola turned her head and see's Yue, who was standing beside her with a worried look.

"Oh, Yue." She said calmly.

"Nodoka, are you feeling alright? You're not yourself lately." Yue asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Viola replied.

"Well, you've been acting different ever since we found you in the woods. Especially when Viola appeared as our new student, you've been openly hostile towards her. Why is that?" Yue said.

Viola tensed a bit upon hearing her name. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied.

"Why? Just give me answer, Nodoka!" Yue insisted.

"I said I don't want to talk about, Yue!" Viola snapped as she shot a cold glare at her, causing Yue to tense up. Viola realized what she's done and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. But I want to be alone for a while so could you please leave me be?"

Yue reluctantly nods her head slowly and walk away. "Nodoka, what happened to you?" She said as she leave the dorm.

* * *

Back at the woods, Ako continues to follow the cat through the misty woods. They kept going down the path until they pass by a sign with two arrows leading forward and back. They continued forward until they ended up in front of a mansion. The cat ran inside leaving Ako alone to stare at the abandoned house.

"Is this the house Viola told me about?" She wondered. "Well, if the rumors are true, then I have to look inside, before I catch a cold standing out in the rain too long..."

She entered the house and see the cat sitting in front of her between the two vases, one fallen as the cat is dry. She stepped inside and closed the door as the cat scampered off to the door to the left. Ako decided to follow it and goes to the left door. As she entered, the cat was nowhere to be seen. There was a hole on the floor in front of her. Ako swallowed a lump as she goes around it, stopping near a workbench. She glanced at it and see's a pair of scissor chained with its blade stained with dry blood. Startled, she stepped back avoiding the sight of blood. She see's the door behind her and quickly opened the door.

She left the room with the bloody scissor and find herself in a dark dining room. Cautiously, she walked slowly, looking around in the dark room.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She asked nervously. She walked around the dining table and towards the door. As she steps closer, a sudden crash startled Ako and she jumped a bit. She turned around and see's a broken glass bottle on the ground behind her, with red liquid spilling on the hardwood floor. She gulped nervously and proceed to the next room.

She entered the room dark as the dining room. With little to no lighting, Ako walked cautiously to the right, touching the walls to support herself in the darkness. She squinted hard and see the door nearby. She walked closer but she jumped back in surprise seeing bloodied handprints on the wall beside it. She took a deep breath and grabbed the knob, quickly opening the door and went inside.

She shuts the door behind her and she see's a flight of stairs in front of her. She proceeded up the stairs and find herself in a dark corridor. The lighting was dim, but not as dark as the previous rooms. She walked forward nervously in the dark hallway when suddenly she heard a weak moan.

"...uuu..."

Ako frozed in her tracks and look around. "Is...is someone there?" She asked.

"...ghuu..."

A squelching noise is heard faintly in the hallway. Ako nervously swallowed a lump when the noise is getting progressively louder. As the noise gets louder and louder, a dark figure appeared from the shadows of the corridor. The figure revealed to be Nodoka, who is crawling her way towards Ako. Ako however, doesn't recognize her and steps back, widening her eyes in complete fear upon the sight of her bloody body.

"...Aa... ...aa...cko..." Nodoka managed to call out her name. However, Ako let out a loud shriek and tries to run, but she stumbled a bit before escaping Nodoka. "...Wwha... ...iihi...!"

"_(Wait, Ako come back! It's me, Nodoka! Don't run away!)"_

Nodoka tries to chase after her by crawling. Surprisingly, she is able to catch up with her down the stairs and to the dining room.

"No, stay away from me!" Ako exclaimed as she makes her way back to the entrance to escape her pursuit. She fumbled at the door trying to open it as Nodoka gets closer.

"...Aa...ccko... ...Iihi... ...mme...!"

"_(Ako it's me! Please!)"_

"S-stay away... Stay away from me, you monster!" Ako exclaimed as she finally managed to open the door. She successfully escapes the house, running out the woods. Nodoka however, was hurt upon hearing Ako's harsh words.

"...Mmmo... ...nngh..."

"_(A monster...? No...I'm not a monster! I'm not...)"_

Nodoka broke down weeping, the tears of blood leaks out of her empty sockets as she sobbed weakly.

"I warned you. Your friend doesn't recognize you with her body. And now you're only hurting yourself even more." It said nonchalantly as it appeared beside her. "But something tells me that more will be coming here soon..." The cat leaves Nodoka alone to weep.

* * *

Back at Mahora, Yue walked around the campus; contemplating about Nodoka's sudden change. She looks up to see the rain stopped but the clouds remain gray, no hints of sunbeam penetrating the thick cloud barriers.

"Oh hello, Yue is it?"

Yue snaps out of her daze and see's Ellen smiling in front of her.

"Oh, Viola." She said.

"You look troubled; something the matter, Yue?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, it's nothing in particular really. I'm just thinking over something." Yue replied.

"Is it concerning about your friend, what's her name again...Nodoka correct?" Ellen said.

"Um, yeah... About Nodoka..."

"It's alright, I am perfectly fine, no sign of any harm around me." Ellen replied.

"I know you're fine and all, but about Nodoka, I don't know what's gotten into her. All my life, I've never seen her so violent before. Viola, do you and Nodoka know each other? What happened between you two?" Yue asked with a barrage of questions firing towards Ellen.

Ellen however, pressed her finger against Yue's lips, silencing her. "You don't need to worry, between me and Nodoka, it's all water under the bridge." She replied with a smile. "I should get back now, before it starts to rain again. Bye!" Ellen then skips away, leaving Yue alone.

Yue ponders about the connection between Ellen and Nodoka. "I don't get it, Nodoka never talks about her, but what's Ellen's connection with Nodoka?" She wondered.

Suddenly, she glanced from afar and see's Ako returning from the woods drenched and partially covered in mud, running in terror.

"Ako?" Yue runs towards her as Ako lost her footing and fall. Yue crouched down and helped her up. "Ako are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

Ako looked at her with fear in her eyes and answered with a shaky tone. "M...monster...I saw a monster...covered in bl...blo-" She quickly clasped her mouth shut, nearly throwing up upon nearly saying the word blood.

"Ako calm down! Come on, I'll take you home." Yue said as she tries to carry Ako to her dorm.

Behind the campus walls, Ellen peeked out and see's Yue escorting Ako home and giggled sinisterly.

"So, she survived the house and the witch. That poor thing, driving her friends away, fearing her as a monster. Perhaps I should make everyone in this school participate in our little game." She said as she skips away merrily, not a care in the world.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: Sorry if the chapter's short.**_


End file.
